lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Maldor
Maldor was the fifth son of Vaeril and Caladwen, born in TA 325 in Ailinosto. He had a twin brother called Maidhion. Maldor served in Ailinosto's armies and had a notable rule in the escape of elves from Mordor during their captivity after Lanthir Auth. He was the first royal elf of Ailinosto who married to a maiden of Mirkwood. He sailed west in FO 121 after the death of Arwen. Biography Early life Maldor was born in TA 325 in Ailinosto, son of Vaeril and Caladwen. He was a bit younger than Maidhion who was born one day before him. Because of his father's past, Maldor and Maidhion were completly equal and had same the access to a very strict education. Maldor was more reserved and introverted than Maidhion, discovering magics much more than his twin brother. Maldor liked to read and write songs, and was kept away by his sister Valaina who raised him and his brother due to their parents missingness. He spent a short time with Vehiron and Maethoriel before being sent in Mirkwood in TA 350 to have his military service. Thranduil, as a friend of Vaeril, chose to treat the twins like his own sons and raised them. Military Service in Mirkwood During his military service, Maldor discovered how to use magic by a softer way. He learnt how to manipulate the water and the fire by the Great Wizzards Assembly of Mirkwood. Unlike his twin brother, Maldor disliked heavy weapons and tend to use bows most of the time. He learnt how to manipulate a sword very fast but prefered to manipulate his magic. His aptitudes in magics offered him a place in the Great Wizzards Assembly of Mirkwood, but Maldor refused because he was not strong enough to see himself with great elves like them. In TA 385, Maldor was recognized like to be one the youngest Elven Great Wizzards of Middle Earth by Mirkwood and was promoted to have a place among them later in his life. While spending time in Mirkwood, Maldor discovered a little maiden called Sanya, Luthien's first maid, fifty years younger than him. He spent a lot of time with her, teaching her how to read and write in Quenyan. Unable to teach her magics, he chose to spend time with her, telling her stories about his land and loving to read her the stories his father ever wrote when he was younger. Maldor grew found of this maiden and even asked Luthien if he can bring her to Ailinosto to keep teaching her what he knew. Luthien sweetly refused, promising Maldor that she would continue her education during his missingness. In TA 400; Maldor and Maidhion headed back to Ailinosto. Maldor was close to his sisters and asked them more about magic, discovering a passion for mystical creatures such as dragons. Peaceful Years Maldor spent a lot of time around the castle, loving to hang around with his twin brother. Valaina chose to send him to the Nothern caves so he would bring some things back to her. Maldor loved to listen music, he was told by Maglor himself how to sing. Maldor was frenquently send with his twin brother to Mirkwood to see Sanya, and to Lothlòrien to learn magics with Galadriel and Celeborn. Maldor tried to find interests in heavy weapons, even asking his twin brother to help him in exchange of some help with his magics. Their behaviour developed a strong rivality between the twins which were unable to go away one from another. While the family was in Mirkwood, Maldor only showed interests in Sanya who was growing up. As she became a woman, he liked to spend time talking to her, strolling around the Woodland Realm with her and sing his songs. This caught Vaeril's attention, and Maldor was kept away from Sanya in order to save the Royal blood of Maedhros and not mix it with the blood of a Sylvan Elf. Maldor chose to disobey to his father and secretly met Sanya everytime when he was in Mirkwood. This relationship made Maldor be well known for his unagreement toward his father he chose to disobbey to. TO BE CONTINUED. Category:Noldor Category:Teleri Category:Elves Category:High Elves